Lucerys Velaryon
Prince Lucerys Velaryon was a Prince of the Targaryen dynasty. Biography to his death]] Lucerys was the middle son of Rhaenyra Targaryen and her first husband/cousin, Laenor Velaryon. His mother was the first child and daughter of Viserys I Targaryen, who did not change the succession of the Iron Throne upon the birth of his sons. This therefore made Lucerys third in line for the throne. When his grandfather died, his uncle was named Aegon II Targaryen, on the orders of his step-grandmother Alicent Hightower. When Rhaenyra heard the news, the Dance of the Dragons began. By this time, Laenor had presumably died and Lucerys's mother had remarried her uncle Daemon Targaryen, and had two more sons with him. In order to gain more supporters on the mainland of Westeros, Rhaenyra sent him on his dragon, Arrax, to Storm's End. However, by the time he arrived, his uncle Aemond Targaryen was already there, pledging Lord Borros Baratheon to pledge himself to the Greens. However, Lucerys still pleaded his mother's case, but Borros had made his decision. He sent him back to Dragonstone, saying that his bitch of a mother cannot summon him like a dog. Aemond then looked insistingly at Lucerys, his sapphire eye gleaming. This cause him to run out of the castle in a fright. However, he was caught in the middle of a storm whilst leaving, which made is difficult for him to fly very far. Lightning and thunder delayed him. Just then, he heard Vhagar's roar, as he soared throught the clouds with Aemond on his back. Vhagar was five times the size of Arrax. As all of Storm's End watched, Vhagar bit into Arrax neck, eventually decapitating it. With Arrax's lifeless body falling, Lucerys fell into Shipbreaker Bay, only to be consumed by the waves. His mother considered ending the Dance of the Dragons when she heard about this, but his stepfather/great-uncle Daemon had other ideas."The Dance of Dragons (Histories & Lore)" Family tree Paternal Maternal In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lucerys Velaryon was the second son of Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen and her first husband Ser Laenor Velaryon. He was a dragorider who mounted the dragon Arrax. He was a strong strapping lad with brown hair and eyes and a pug nose and was skilled at arms. His physical features caused many to suspect that Ser Harwyn Strong was his true father. Lucerys gained the favor of King Viserys I Targaryen when he was presented at court. In 118 AC Rhaenyra announced that Lucerys and his older brother Jacaerys Velaryon would marry Rhaena and Baela Targaryen, the daughters of Prince Daemon Targaryen and Laena Velaryon. Prince Aemond Targaryen attempted to ride the dragon Vhagar and was confronted by the Velaryon brothers, during which he broke the five-year-old Lucerys' nose and Lucerys took Aemond's eye out with his dagger in retaliation. Lord Corlys Velaryon fell ill and Rhaenyra urged him to name Lucerys as the heir to Driftmark, since Jacaerys was in the line of succession for the Iron Throne. Lucerys was fourteen at the beginning of the Dance of the Dragons, having long served as a squire beforehand. He was sent on a mission to Storm's End to urge Lord Borros Baratheon to fight for the Blacks, swearing on to his mother the The Seven-Pointed Star before his departure that he would to no part in the fighting. When he arrived he found Prince Aemond already there with Vhagar, but ignored him and delivered his letter to Lord Borros. Borros asked Lucerys which of his four daughters he would like to wed, but he pointed out that he was already betrothed to his cousin Rhaena. Borros ordered him to leave and Aemond drew his sword as he approached Lucerys, who insisted that he had merely come as a messenger. He departed on Arrax as a storm raged around them. As they struggled to stay airborne, they were pursued by Aemond on Vhagar. The two dragons met over Shipbreaker Bay and Arrax was slaughtered by the much larger and more experienced Vhagar. Both dragon and rider plummeted to their deaths in the raging waters below, with Lucerys' body and Arrax's head and neck washing up on the shores beneath Storm's End three days later. Rhaenyra collapsed on Dragonstone when she learned of her son's death and Joffrey swore to take vengeance on Aemond and Borros. To avenge Lucerys' death, Prince Daemon Targaryen hired Blood and Cheese to murder one of King Aegon II Targaryen's sons. Alicent Hightower and her father Ser Otto were said to have been horrified by Aemond's murder of Lucerys, since they knew killing one of her sons would only intensify Rhaenyra's furious desire to claim the throne. See also * References de:Lucerys Velaryon es:Lucerys Velaryon it:Lucerys Velaryon nl:Lucerys Velaryon pl:Lucerys Velaryon ru:Люцерис Веларион zh:路斯里斯·瓦列利安(雷妮拉之子) Category:Blacks Category:Princes Category:Nobility Category:History Category:Valyrians Category:Crownlanders Category:Members of House Targaryen Category:Members of House Velaryon Category:Deceased individuals Category:Dragonrider